


Promise Me

by 2GayNTired4This



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2GayNTired4This/pseuds/2GayNTired4This
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec goes off to fight Sebastian and the Dark Nephilim but he has to promise something first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me

"Promise me," Magnus said as he clasped Alec's hands in his own and fought back tears.

"Magnus-" Alec started softly.

"No, Alexander. Promise me."

"Mags-"

"No!" Magnus pulled his hands away and looked at the Shadowhunter desperately. He knew how childish he was being, but he couldn't help it.

The Clave was gathering all Shadowhunters eighteen and older to fight against Sebastian's army, which had grown considerably since he had "disappeared." They had finally located him somewhere in Eastern Europe and were planning to attack his headquarters. Alec, a legal member of the Clave, was going with them. Magnus was terrified of Alec going without him. The Clave had decided not to allow any Downworlders to fight with them. Foolish, prideful bastards.

A million worries gathered in Magnus's mind. What if Alec gets hurt? What if he forgets Magnus? What if Alec has to deal with Izzy or Jace's death, should it happen? And most terrifying of all: What if he never comes back?

"Please, Alec. Just promise you'll come back to me." The tears Magnus was trying so hard to hold back suddenly overflowed and spilled down his cheeks. Alec softened at the sight and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Magnus and kissing him softly.

"Magnus, I'll try my best to come back. You know that. But if I don't-"

"No," Magnus said frantically, pulling Alec closer and hugging him tightly. "No, Alec. You can't say something like that. You have to come back! You have to!"

Alec rocked Magnus back and forth as he held him until the warlock calmed down. When he had soothed Magnus, he continued softly, "Mags, you have to promise me something before I do anything."

Magnus tilted his head up to look at Alec. "What?" he asked, his voice wavering with tears and vulnerability.

"If something happens to me and I don't come back, just promise that you'll never forget me. Promise me I'll always have a place in your heart."

"You've always had a place in my heart, Alexander. My whole heart."

"And you, mine, Magnus."

There was a soft knock on the door. It opened and Maryse's face peeked through. "Alec," she said softly. "It's time to go."

As Alec gave Magnus one last kiss and walked through the door, Magnus remembered something. "Alec!" he called panickedly. "You never promised me! Promise you'll come back, Alec, please!"

When Alec reached the doorframe, he turned around and looked at Magnus, his bright eyes dimmed, but still filled with love. "I promise, Magnus," he whispered softly and followed his mother out the door reluctantly.

~*~

Magnus felt as though a giant hand was crushing his heart as he stood in front of the gravestone. Alec Lightwood, it read. 1989-2007. He felt a choked sob rise up in his throat as the tears cascaded down his face.

"You promise," the warlock whispered brokenly. "You promised me you'd come back, you stupid Nephilim." He fell to his knees and sobbed, clutching something in his hand.

It was a ring. The ring had a simple, slim, silver, band and a deep blue sapphire in he center, nearly the precise shade of Alec's eyes. While Alec was away, Magnus had gotten it and had planned to give it to the Shadowhunter when he returned and propose to him. After all, Alec was coming back. Or so Magnus had thought.

After several minutes, Magnus composed himself and hugged himself for comfort. "You promised," he repeated, his voice cracking slightly. "But I made a promise that day, too. I promised that I would always hold you in my heart and never forget you. I intend to keep that promise."

And he did.

~*Fin~*

**Author's Note:**

> So... Like it? Love it? Hate it? Post a comment and give me some feedback. This story was originally posted on Wattpad.com but I decided to put it on here as well.


End file.
